Greater Treasure Than A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Cookie is the new kid at Konoha High but very lonely and not very confident until he meets Brogan who's in Jonin training and together form a strong bond of friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I've had in my head for a while for Brogan and Cookie but haven't written anything to do with Konoha High in a while so this was the way to do it.**

**Cookie is the new student at Konoha High but the other kids don't understand him except for a certain Jonin Brogan.**

**They begin a powerful bond.**

**I hope people like especially Naruto and Shrek fans.**

* * *

It was the first day of September in Far, Far Away and Fiona was excited as it meant another year at Konoha High with her best friend Snow but was nervous knowing that they might be taking their Chunnin exam and she wasn't sure.

But she and Snow were walking on their way there but Fiona then saw somebody as it was an ogre male with silver hair but a little chubby.

"I wonder if he's going to Konoha." she wondered.

"Maybe Fi-Fi.

We just need to wait and see when we get there." she answered.

They were then running as they didn't want to be late.

* * *

Hinata along with Ino and Sakura were wondering what was on Fiona's mind as they were going into the Gym hall for Assembly but Snow saw what was on her nakama's mind as that ogre boy was there but very quiet as he was looking down at his sandalled feet but Sakura saw Karin looking in his direction.

But they then saw a woman with blonde hair address them.

It was Principal Tsunade but the entire student body were listening to what she had to say but Hinata was nervous hearing her mention the Chunnin exam that was taking place soon.

But they wouldn't have classes until after lunch but Fiona and Snow were going to the mall along with Hinata and Ino but Sakura wanted to stay and be with Sasuke.

But they saw Karin and her posse as they were probably picking on the new kid as they heard protesting from a locker.

"Karin you jerk.

Let him out!" Snow said as Karin cackled.

"Why should I?

The new kid's a loser like you guys." she said running off.

But somebody blocked their path as it was a muscle bound male ogre around sixteen but was angry as he saw what Karin was doing but used his jutsu to make Karin leave.

He then opened the locker gently.

The silver haired ogre male was in awe seeing him.

"It's okay kid.

Those girls are jerks.

I've gotta go.

Jonin training starts soon." he said.

Fiona was in awe along with Snow.

"You okay?

You shouldn't listen to Karin and her jerks.

They're never gonna graduate." Fiona told him.

"I-I'm Cookie Kayuga.

I just transferred to this school.

I heard a few stories about you from other kids." he told them.

He then left with them as he wanted to hang out.

Karin was annoyed seeing that...


	2. Becoming A Container

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Rooz for reviewing.**

**Cookie gets a demon sealed inside of him by his father but Brogan brings him back to Konoha High but is worried along with Fiona and Snow.**

* * *

Cookie sighed as he was at the food court in the mall with Fiona and Snow but feeling a little bad as Karin had gotten to him but Fiona understood as Karin was mean to her and Snow too but now they had friends, they weren't that afraid of her and her friends.

Cookie was eating xhimmichongas with cheese in them as they were his favourite food in the kingdom and his mother had shown him how to make them before he was sent away into the world when he was seven.

"You shouldn't listen to Karin.

She's just a loser.

But we care about you." Fiona told him.

Cookie nodded but they heard growling as they wondered what was wrong but they saw a dragon like demon but Fiona and Snow were in awe seeing it as Cookie growled.

"What is that thing?" Fiona asked.

"It's the Demon of Dreams.

My clan tell stories about it.

It's very powerful." Cookie told them.

He then knew only a Kayuga could fight it as he ran down the steps onto the ground floor as he was facing the demon as Fiona and Snow were worried as they saw a Jonin jump on it's back as Cookie was making hand signs.

"_Sorry Cookie nothing personal._" he thought.

He then was making the hand sign for the sealing jutsu as he was planning to seal the demon into Cookie as it was a tradition in the Kayuga clan.

Fiona and Snow were worried as they saw Jonin show up seeing Kakashi and Iruka-sensei show up but they then saw the other new kid that started today at Konoha High.

He was wearing the typical green gilet and fingerless gloves the other Jonin wore but didn't have a head band or bandanna but he hadn't done his graduation exam yet.

They saw him approach Cookie who was out cold but picked him up gently as he saw wounds on the ogre male but he left the mall and was returning to Konoha High to tend to him.

Fiona and Snow were nervous as they needed to go back before classes started but hoped Cookie would be okay.

* * *

Cookie's eyes fluttered open finding himself in the infirmary of Konoha High but was feeling strange as he remembered that he was at the mall when that demon had attacked but he had seen his father on that demon's back before he blacked out but he heard the door open gently seeing a muscle bound male his age that was wearing a gilet like the Jonin but wasn't wearing a headband or bandanna like them.

"Hey it's okay.

I'm not gonna hurt ya.

You scared people back there." he said.

"Who're you?" Cookie asked him.

"The name's Brogan.

I started today too like you." he said.

Cookie saw a look of caring in his eyes and wondered why.

Brogan then saw Iruka enter.

"You should go.

You're going to be late for class.

You know what Kakashi's like." he said.

"What about Cookie?" he asked.

"We'll take care of him." Iruka answered.

Brogan sighed as he knew Kakashi would be angry.

"I gotta go.

See ya around." he said leaving the infirmary.

Cookie was amazed but there was a dragon claw on his cheek.

It was his demon seal.

He didn't know that the Dragon of Dreams was sealed inside him.

Iruka knew the other Jonin were talking about it right now.

He hoped the entire school didn't find out.

* * *

Principal Tsunade along with the other Jonin were in her office as they were talking about the demon that had attacked the mall but she knew that it had been sealed in the body of Cookie Kayuga the new student but the Jonin knew that this would make the entire student body hate him but Iruka sighed knowing Naruto Uzimaki had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in his body but didn't know about it as the Jonin and teachers didn't want him to be hated.

Brogan was outside the office listening to them talk but was worried about Cookie as he knew he'd allowed the Dragon of Dreams to be sealed inside of him which took courage but knew his life would be different now.

He hoped that the students wouldn't find out about this as he knew he was beginning to care about him.

He sighed as he left before the Jonin caught him.

He hoped Tsunade would come up with a fair decision...


	3. Bonding A Little

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Rooz for reviewing**

**Brogan is comforting Cookie over the having a demon in him. **

* * *

Iruka saw that Brogan was quiet as he was worrying about Cookie knowing the Jonin had been talking to Principal Tsunade about the demon sitch but heard the bell meaning school was over for the day as he sighed but was leaving but looking for Cookie but didn't see him but knew Fiona and Snow were probably with him.

He then left Konoha High but saw Fiona talking to Hinata and Sakura but they stopped seeing the muscle bound teen approach.

"Have you seen Cookie?" he asked.

"He left as soon as the bell rang.

I think he went to the forest." Fiona answered.

Brogan nodded as he left but headed to the forest as he needed to talk to the chubby male ogre but was using the stealth of an ninja.

He found Cookie under a cherryblossom tree but the cherryblossoms were falling from the tree and landing on him as he approached carefully but saw Cookie's eyes widen as he saw the muscle bound Jonin sitting near him on the tree.

"What're you doing here?" Cookie asked him.

"I came to see if you were okay.

Today has been very rough on you.

Especially having a demon in you.

I'm Brogan Hani." he told him.

"Cookie Kayguya.

I moved here by myself.

My parents sent me out in the world when I was seven." he answered.

"Me too." he told him.

They were then talking for a long while and they had a lot in common but felt like they could be friends but Brogan then saw Cookie go as he was going to his house in the forest that he'd found when he had been in the forest.

Brogan sighed leaving to go to his place which was sort of hidden from Far, Far Away.

He was hungry as he was making a snack of ramen.

He hoped Cookie was okay as he was eating.

When he was done eating, he was doing homework as he was working on the moves they'd been learning in class but he was having fun doing this as he heard footsteps as he turned around seeing one of his friends Balzac who didn't really go to Konoha High but hung out with Brogan but wondered why he was so distracted but the muscle bound Jonin in training didn't want to tell him about Cookie.

"How's Konoha treating you?

The teachers there are pretty rough." he said.

Brogan rolled his eyes hearing that as Balzac had dropped out of school altogether and was annoyed that his friend was attending Konoha and doing well.

"They're fine.

Maybe if you went back, you'd understand." he told him.

Balzac hated when Brogan called on him being a slacker because he wanted to be an artist and felt he didn't need school to do that but had to go as he had to get home.

Brogan sighed as he was going out for a while.


End file.
